


human in your arms

by Areiton



Series: Find Me In the World [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anchors, Derek-centric, Emotional Sex, Getting Together, M/M, POV Derek, Shifted Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 22:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13580166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Areiton/pseuds/Areiton
Summary: There’s a panicked moment, when he’s on his back and Stiles dips down to kiss him, that the shift burns up through him, and he thinks he’s slipping.





	human in your arms

He was a born wolf and, growing up, his control was the best in his family. Laura spent two years worth of full moons chained in the basement, and Cora had such a hard time keeping a grip on her temper she couldn’t even go to school. 

There were a few months, after the fire when everything still tasted like death and ash still clung to his nose, that it was hard and Laura kept them in the wilds, camping in the woods of the Rockies where no one bothered them and he could shift and rage for days at a time. 

But that was years ago. Since he left Beacon Hills, it had been--easier. His anchor felt distant but steady, and he was easy in his skin. 

His therapist said that it was part of his healing, that being comfortable with himself was a sign he  _ was _ healing. 

So there’s a panicked moment, when he’s on his back and Stiles dips down to kiss him, that the shift burns up through him, and he thinks he’s slipping. 

Then Stiles rolls his hips, this deep dirty grind, moaning as he fucks down on Derek’s cock and he thinks it’s not his control slipping, it’s just  _ Stiles.  _

Stiles kisses him, a sloppy wet press of his mouth as he pants and squirms and Derek wraps an arm around him, holding him close as he braces his feet against the bed and thrusts up hard into him. 

Stiles is shaking as he rides him, head tipped back, his body a long stretched out line of skin and muscle and scars. Derek doesn’t know these scars, doesn’t recognize the way the muscles are filling out into a body he only remembers as a boy, doesn’t recognize the calm quiet in Stiles’ movements, the confidence in him. 

It’s been there since Derek stepped into the room, from the moment Stiles kissed him, was there in the way he drew Derek to his bed, was there in the small smile he wore when he worked himself open after he sucked Derek off, grinning up at Derek through the quiet moans he couldn’t bite back. 

He didn’t recognize so much of this boy that he loves, but he recognizes the scent, the quiet steady notes of soap and sweat and citrus that Stiles has always carried, the sharp tang of chemicals that cuts through it all. He recognizes the long fingered, strong hands that frame his face as Stiles rides him, holding his face like he’s precious as he kisses Derek soft and deep and sweet and dirty. 

“I missed you,” Derek whispers, as his orgasm builds and builds, drawn up too quickly by the roll of Stiles hips and the hitch of his breath, by the flush in his cheeks pour down his strong throat and chest, by the tight heat of him around Derek’s cock. 

“I  _ missed _ you,” Derek whispers, and Stiles whimpers, leaning down to kiss him. 

“I--Derek, it’s too much,” he almost sobs, and Derek holds him, the shift fading away because Stiles is shaking apart, his body trembling and tense, shattered little pants in his ear, a near constant whine in his throat. 

“Its ok,” he whispers, and Stiles shakes. He’s barely moving now, Derek holding him still and fucking him with tiny thrusts of his hips, and he’s holding on too tight, but his hands are all human and his eyes don’t gleam as he presses his lips to Stiles skin, mouthing at the vein pulsing just under his thin skin. “I’ve got you, sweetheart, it’s ok.” 

Stiles gasps his name and Derek bites him with blunt human teeth, groaning as Stiles shudders and shakes through his orgasm. His slams into him, hard enough that his shift burns over him and he tilts his head back, teeth away from Stiles and  _ howls, _ pleasure whiting out everything for just a moment. 

Stiles is collapsed against his chest when he can breath again, one claw tipped hand cradled near his face. 

“Be careful,” Derek slurs around his fangs, voice hoarse. “Don’t wanna hurt you.”

Stiles smiles at him, and it’s gentle but confidant, and  _ that _ he recognizes, as familiar as the moon and the sun and it makes him ache. 

Stiles gently kisses each clawed finger, and when he leans up, licks over Derek’s fangs, until Derek whines and drags him down into a deep messy kiss that has them both panting and his cock twitching with lazy interest. 

“You couldn’t hurt me, Der,” Stiles says, and curls up under his arm, happy and sleepy and sated. 

Derek blinks back tears and the shift melts away and he sighs, holding Stiles close as they fall asleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, honestly, they deserved this. So did all of y'all. <3   
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](http://areiton.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
